crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-10-20
October 20, 2006 At Whateley Fey stays with Sara through the night. Mifruzli drops in and addresses her as Majesty, but doesn't introduce himself. The rest of Team Kimba arrives and has a discussion.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 2 - Destabilization Rev. Moon gives Nightbane some dossiers and her instructions to hit the next night. He tells her that Beacon is picking up the special sword, and that they've got some additional support: Nobody, who's their man on the Dream Team. They set the schedule. Sara manages to wake up, and talks to Tennyo about the DVD. It had a record of the hypnotic session at ARC back on the 8th. Sara explains to Tennyo what happened. Then Dr. Bellows and Dr. Otto arrive. They discuss some of the things that have been happening and then go to see the Headmistress. Mifruzli steps out of nothingness and begins to gloat about what he's done. Rev. Englund walks in on the conference between Dr. Otto and the Headmistress. Otto leaves with a rather barbed comment to Englund. Ayla is offered the position of TA in her accounting class. She accepts.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides Around lunch time, Fey comes in with some food for Sara. They discuss things, and then Hippolyta comes in with some flowers. She immediately misunderstands the scene. Folder, now Dani, returns to Whateley and lets the Grunts know she's back.A Single Fold The Three Little Witches decide to talk to Jadis "She-Beast" Diabolik to get a clue. She and Nacht tell them a ghost story about Bathsheeba "Hellfire Sheeba" Peasley, a notorious local witch who died in 1682 and whose spirit is said to be really bad news. They decide that it couldn't be real, and decide to use whatever it is to get some Essence.The Three Little Witches Palantir, Abracadabra and Clover find the spot where Hellfire Sheeba is said to be bound, manage to raise her and steal some of her Essence. They find they've bit off a lot more than they can chew. Miss Grimes, Earth Mother and Caduceus come to the rescue. The essence gets used to heal Clover's familiar, Buttons. Miss Grimes starts listing off all of the rules they've broken. (END) The Goobers core elite prepares for the hit on Sara Waite. Team Kimba discusses not being able to stand guard. They also discuss the problem of not having communicators. Outside of Denver Outside of Denver. Jamie finally wakes up around 3:00 PM and scares Ed. Then she discovers that the guy she saw was Richard Klein , chairman of the Colorado chapter of Humanity First!. He'd been admitted to the hospital for an unknown illness. More testing, poking and prodding.Lightning Crashes At Langley At Langley: Merry settles in at the CIA installation at Langley prior to starting tests. Bill and John are with her.Merry Meet, Merry Part and Merry Meet Again Somewhere undefined: The Palm is not happy. At Tampa, Florida In Tampa: Jack goes back to Kimmy's Kittens and does a bit more experimenting. He does a dance as Daisy, and makes some decisions about how he's going to exploit his new ability. He also decides on a name: Fling.Revelations At Cincinatti, Ohio Lauren and Stacy begin planning for the Halloween party at Lauren's private school.Silver Linings: Part 4 References See also *October Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline